What Really Happens
by Pit-Trap
Summary: Lithuania finally tells Estonia and Latvia what really happens when he's alone with Russia.


Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

Beforehand A/N: Written simply because there are too many abusive RussLiet Fanfics out there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bump! Whump! Crash!_

Estonia and Latvia looked up, hearing sounds coming from upstairs. They were both in the kitchen, doing the dishes together, but paused when they head those sounds. Latvia spoke up after a moment, "What was that?"

"I don't know," Estonia said. "Sounds like something fell up there."

"Like a bookshelf or something?"

Estonia shook his head, frowning. "No… Russia and Lithuania are up there though, aren't they?"

"Y-yes…"

"They probably did it then," Estonia shrugged. "What are they doing up there anyway?"

"I don't know…"

Estonia raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what they're doing? Why Russia called Lithuania up there?" Estonia tried to swallow a small bit of worry back.

"No," Latvia's eyes shifted around nervously. "Russia j-just called Lithuania up there thirty minutes or so ago and he h-hasn't com back down… yet…" he trailed off.

"…Yet…?" Estonia stared for a moment, then looked up towards the ceiling, back at Latvia, the ceiling, and finally Latvia. "You… You don't think anything… b-bad is happening up t-there, ri-?"

_Whump!_

The two were silent for a moment. Latvia's eyes were widened. "I h-hope not… I-I mean, what could Russia possible be doi-?"

"_Yah!" _

Estonia and Latvia both dropped the dishes they were holding, turning pale. That yell came from upstairs. That yell came from Lithuania, who was alone upstairs _with Russia_. Estonia and Latvia looked upwards, a faint tremor taking hold of them both. They stared and could only assume the worse.

Estonia finally muttered something in Estonian before saying, "He's finally snapped, my God, he's finally snapped…"

"Poor Toris…" Latvia whimpered. "S-should we go up there at all…?"

"I-I don't know…" Estonia fidgeted. "What will happen if we do?" They began to imagine worse than the worse. Cue that dreadful sort of feeling…

"What will h-happen if we _don't_?" They began to imagine the _absolute_ worse of worse. Cue that guilty sort of feeling…

"…What will happen if we don't what now?"

Estonia and Latvia jumped, whipping around to see Lithuania standing in the kitchen doorway. He looked at them simply in question and curiosity, as if everything was fine. But it clearly wasn't. A purple bruise was blooming on Lithuania's left cheek.

"L-Lithuania…" Estonia stuttered, staring at his brother. "W-what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Estonia looked around the kitchen, eyes soon falling upon a clean spoon. He grabbed it and handed it to Lithuania. "Look at yourself."

Lithuania did so, but his expression didn't change as he peered at the bruise in the tiny reflection of the spoon. "It's nothing." He set the spoon down.

"N-nothing?" Latvia gawked. "Where did that bruise come from?'

"Nowhere…"

"Nowhere? It had to come from somewhere."

Lithuania only shook his head, moving away from the doorway and to the refrigerator. But something wasn't right. He was limping.

"_Oh my God…"_

"Pardon?" Lithuania glanced at Estonia's and Latvia's horrified expression before turning back to rummage around the refrigerator. He was searching for an icepack.

"Lithuania…" Estonia stared.

"Yes?"

"You're limping!" Latvia blurted out.

Lithuania said nothing.

"You are," Estonia agreed. "Why?"

Lithuania shrugged. "Accident I suppose."

"How'd it happen?"

Lithuania said nothing for a moment. "Does it really matter, Estonia?" he eventually sighed, pulling away from the refrigerator.

"It came from Russia, didn't it?" Estonia pressed. "We could hear from down here you know."

"It's not-!"

"W-what happened up there, Lithuania?" Latvia asked, gazing at his brother.

Lithuania bit his lip, glancing between the two. Complete silence filled the room for a few precious moments. "…You figured it out, huh?" Lithuania sighed again, looking at the ground.

"It… wasn't that hard to figure out," Estonia said regretfully. "…we heard it." he paused. "What happened up there, Lithuania? What exactly went on?"

Lithuania was silent once more, not saying anything for a while. "Alright, alright," he eventually said. "I… I- we… _he_…" Lithuania paused to take a deep breath. Then, he simply stated:

"I was helping Russia move some furniture."

"I knew it! Russia was- wait, what?"

"Furniture," Lithuania repeated brightly with a small smile. "I needed to help Russia move some furniture. I didn't want you two to find out so quickly though… Estonia's birthday is coming up soon, so we got a new computer desk for him and Russia needed help moving it. I wanted it to be a surprise…" he finished a bit sadly.

Realization dawned upon Estonia. _Oh. _"You-you mean-?"

"You mean Russia wasn't beating you senseless or defiling you in any way by-!"

Estonia slapped his hand over Latvia's mouth, silencing him. "Ah ha ha ha…" he laughed nervously. "You can be _quiet_ now, Latvia." Estonia whispered harshly to him.

"Wait, what did he say?" Lithuania raised and eyebrow. "What… what on earth did you _think_ Russia was doing? Did you guys think he was _doing_ something to me?"

Latvia removed Estonia's hand from his mouth. "Well, with all the bumping we heard, and the bruise, and the limping, we only assumed-!"

"Latvia…!" Estonia hissed, interrupting Latvia in hopes he would shut up. It didn't really work.

"But if the bruise didn't come from Russia, then where id it come from?' Latvia asked, tilting his head.

"The bruise?" Lithuania touched his left cheek lightly. "Well when we were lifting the desk, I bent down to get a better grip on it and a drawer slid open and hit me right in the cheek. Left a bruise I guess."

"A-and the limp?" Estonia asked.

Lithuania laughed a little nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well you see… _that_ was partially caused by Russia. He accidently dropped the desk on my foot."

"Oh."

"Oh…"

"So," Lithuania crossed his arms. "Anything else you two would like to assume about Russia and I?"

There was a pause. "N-no," Estonia finally said, a faint and embarrassed blush on his cheeks. "There isn't…"

"Nope," Latvia agreed. "But I will say that I refuse to ever help Russia move furniture."

Estonia snorted and Lithuania chuckled. "I don't think-!" The brunette was suddenly cut off by an overly cheery voice that floated down from the stairs:

"Oh, Latvia!" it called. "Guess who needs help with the yard work~"

Latvia paled. He looked at Lithuania, towards the stairs, and back at Lithuania once more before falling over in a dead faint.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: And now you know what really happens. Russia doesn't _beat_ the Baltic's (more specifically Lithuania); he's just really clumsy when it comes to moving furniture (And maybe yard work too…?).

This was written on a whim. More a less a cracky explanation/theory for why the Baltic's (again, more specifically Lithuania) always seem so banged up and such. I'm just kind of sick of seeing all those abusive stories about Lithuania and the other Baltic's out there I guess… I also meant for it to be a little more funny and humorous, but I guess that's just not my cup of tea… Hope it amused you all enough though!


End file.
